fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratchet and clank meet sonic
This is a story about ratchet and clank meets sonic and his brother and sister. Enjoy! Ratchet and clank went to pokitaru again for a vacation. Ratchet: Great idea to go to pokitaru for summer huh clank? Clank: Right! so what are we going to do? Ratchet: Well I might go for a swim at the pound. Clank: That's a good idea. I think I might practice splits. Ratchet: That's a good idea. I never knew you want to do splits. Clank: So what do you want to do for now? Ratchet: Well I will just take a 20 minute nap for now. What are you going to do? Clank: Well I might just build a sand castle. Ratchet: Ok, I hope your sand castle is going to be great. Clank: Ok, have a nice 20 minute nap. A few minutes later. Ratchet: zzzz.... Clank: Hmmm should I ad doors and walls to my sand castle? ????: Ratchet and clank. Ratchet: W.. w,, what? Clank: Huh? ????: You 2 must go save a planet called Mobius because there is a evil man named doctor robotnick. Ratchet: What?! We just started are vacation. Clank: I think we have no choice ratchet we need to save that planet. Ratchet: Fine. ????: You must jump to this portal because that planet is not in this universe. Ratchet: Ok then. Clank: Ready ratchet? Ratchet: Yes. Ratchet: Ok jumping in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... go! Ratchet and clank are already in the portal. Ratchet and clank: Ahhh!! Ratchet and clank are already in Mobius. Ratchet: Ow! Ratchet: Whoa! This place is sooo cool! Clank: Right but we are not here for sight seeing we are here to stop this doctor robotnick. Ratchet: Ok... ok... , so lets split up you go that way I will go that way We meet back here in 10 minutes. Clank: Ok. Meanwhile at the sonic underground van. Sonic: Man robotnicks is going to capture mom. Manic: Well at least we might get to meet mom. Sonia: This is the baddist thing he has ever done. Sonic: Yeah and this time its his last. Meanwhile clank is exploring a side of Mobius next to the sonic underground van. Manic Sees clank outside and thinking if he is one of robotnicks robots to attack them. Manic: Hey sonic , Sonia there is a small robot outside. Sonic: Hmmm I wonder if it is one of robotnicks robots. Manic: That's what I was thinking. Sonia: Well lets don't just stand here lets get our weapons and take him out. Sonic manic and Sonia grabs there weapons. Sonic: ATTACK!!! Clank: huh? Oh w... w... wait! Meanwhile ratchet is exploring the other side of Mobius. Ratchet: Hmmm I wonder if clank is doing ok. Clank: Ahhh!!! Ratchet: That sounds like clank! He is in trouble I have to go save him! Ratchet pulls out his lacerator. Ratchet: Ieeeeeee! Meanwhile at the sonic underground HQ. Sonic: He is running away shoot faster. Clank: Owww! Ratchet shoots sonics guitar. Sonic: Huh? What will happen next? Find out in part 2. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction